The present invention relates to a method of fabricating a semiconductor device, a semiconductor device, and an electrical device.
Semiconductor chips or semiconductor dies can be attached to metal carriers like, for example, leadframes. In particular, semiconductor chips can include electrical contact pads on at least one of their surfaces wherein the semiconductor chips have to be attached to a metal carrier with the contact pad forming an electrically and thermally conducting connection there between. Moreover, the connection between the semiconductor chip and the metal carrier should have satisfactory mechanical properties like mechanical strength and stability against wear and fatigue due to thermal mechanical stress.